The Cloud's Way
by KCTheMofo
Summary: The Varia has a new cloud guardian. And she's a bit more than they thought they could handle. This will be interesting... OC! Yay! :D A wee bit of OC/Fran? We shall see ;D Rating for language.
1. Meet Azure

**A/N **

**This OC may just be my favorite yet. I'm going to have fun with her... :}**

**My other Reborn fanfic is on a pause for the moment v_v I need some time to really think about my next move.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! **

**P.S. I know some people don't like script format, but I really wanted to roll with this idea and I couldn't think of any other way to do this x]**

* * *

Narrator: This is Azure.

Azure: -sits on a couch in the Varia mansion blankly staring at the television, picking her nose and twirling a thick strand of her pink hair- Hmm? –stops what she's doing and looks around suspiciously- Must be my imagination. I gotta stop eating a box of Fig Newton's so late at night.-goes back to what she was doing-

Narrator: Azure is the Varia's new cloud guardian.

Azure: -jumps, almost falling off the couch- What the hell? Who is that? –looks around with wide cerulean eyes-

Narrator: As you can see, she needs a lot of work.

Azure: -stands up, brushing herself off and flicking her long, pink pigtails back- No I don't! I'm perfectly fine! And as I inquired before…WHO ARE YOU?

Narrator: But she'll learn.

Azure: Learn what?

Narrator: Stuff.

Azure: What kind of stuff? –rocks back and forth on her heels and looks up at the ceiling where the voice is coming from-

Narrator: Like maybe learn how to act like a girl.

Azure: Hey! I act like a girl! Sometimes… -sticks her finger in her nose again-

Narrator: Now's not one of the times, is it?

Azure: I'm just scratching it! –puts her hand down and stomps her foot-

Narrator: Scratching what, your brain?

Azure: Yeah, and it's huge! –crosses her arms in front of her chest and pouts, sticking her tongue up at the ceiling-

Narrator: I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up killing you.

Azure: Hey! People love me!

Narrator: Yeah? Like who?

Azure: Like…uh…my parents do!

Narrator: Is that why they abandoned you on the doorstep and ran like hell?

Azure: -gasps- They only did that because they wanted a better life for me!

Narrator: Is that what they told you?

Azure: Well, they didn't exactly say anything to me on the car ride here…But I could see it in their eyes! And who are you to say these kinds of things? You're just a voice!

Narrator: I am all knowing.

Azure: Do you know what my favorite color is?

Narrator: Cotton Candy Pink.

Azure: You win this time, voice…

Narrator: Anyways…. Azure. New cloud guardian for the Varia. Will she drive them totally crazy? Or will she actually be the one to bring them together?

Azure: -jumps up and down excitedly- Oooh! Oooh! The second one! I choose the second one!

Narrator: How about we just let you decide.

Azure: Who?

Narrator: The reader, Azure.

Azure: What reader? Silly voice, this is _real life._

Narrator: Maybe for you, but in another dimension this is simply just a fanfiction written by some teenage girl who obviously doesn't have a life.

Azure: Poor girl…. But wait, how does she know me?

Narrator: Because, she made you up.

Azure: WHAAAAAAA? This is like…Inception, dude.

Narrator: Eh, I guess.

Azure: TOTAL BRAIN FUCK!

Narrator: How about I just leave you to think about all this….

Azure: -looks down at her hands, eyes wide- So I'm not real…

Narrator: -sigh- Please read more and review. For Azure's sake. If she doesn't get attention, her head will explode.

Azure: -looks around again surprised- Who said my name? What's that voice?

Narrator: -shakes head- Let's just hope the author isn't as forgetful as Azure and updates promptly.

* * *

**I hope joo enjoyed :]**

**I will enjoy reading the reviews everyone will submit. -hintity hint hint ;]-**


	2. Screwing With the Varia

**A/N**

**Haha! I like this chapter ;3 I hope you will too!**

**Sadly, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the characters. I do, however, own Azure. Unfortunately...**

**Azure: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Me: Nothing Azure. Calm your tits.**

**Azure: You should feel lucky! People love me!**

**Me: -smh- **

* * *

_Screwing with the Varia_

"HIIIIIIIIIYA!" I flew at Xanxus at amazing speed and force, implanting my fist into his shoulder. Unfortunately for me, my "amazing speed and force" was more equivalent to the power that of a butterfly. So once my fist made contact with Xanxus' shoulder, tears started to well up in my eyes and my knuckles felt like they had been shattered.

Xanxus, totally unaware of my "attack", turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck are you-"

"OOOOOOOOW!" I cried out in pain. I clutched my hand close to my chest and hopped around.

"Why did you do that, you stupid piece of trash?" He asked in a stern voice.

I stopped hopping around and pointed at him dramatically. "I was trying to be an 'inja!"

Xanxus' mouth twitched like he was trying to smile but didn't want to show it. "A what now?"

I sighed exasperatedly. "AN 'INJA!" Luss-nee told me I can be whatever I put my mind to, so I told her I wanted to be an 'inja so she said 'that'll do, pig' and sent me in here to mess with you. But you're too muscle-y, so I couldn't really hurt you. But that's only because I haven't been to the gym in a while! Don't think that it's only because I'm a weakling, 'cause it's not true!"

Xanxus still had that stupid confused look on his face. "Wait, back it up. Did you just say Lussuria is a 'she'?"

I nodded. "Duh. She wears make up, likes to shop and cook, takes care of us, and dates guys. Obviously a girl."

Xanxus bit his bottom lip down hard as to keep in the uncontrollable laughter. "Whatever you say, kid. Go bother Squalo, or something."

"SQU-CHAN!" I skipped over to where he sat on the couch and skidded to a stop right in front of him.

"VOI! What is it, brat?"

I leaned forward, my cerulean colored eyes wide, an inch away from his face. "Hey Squ-chan…I'm staring into your soul."

Squalo raised his eyebrow just like Xanxus did. "Get out of my face, you brat!"

I leaned forward more, our noses touching now. "Hey Squalo, does it hurt you to pee?"

Squalo's eyes went all wide like mine. "What?" He yelped in surprise.

"Yeah, like Bel-chan's." I leaned back now and rocked on my heels. "Bel once came out of the bathroom scratching his pee-pee area complaining that it hurt to pee. Does it hurt _you_ to pee?"

Squalo face palmed and picked me up under my arm pits. He stood up and set me down a few feet away from where he was sitting. "Go away Azure."

So I did.

I was starting to get bored; I was even contemplating on screwing with Levi. But c'mon, no one likes Levi.

"Oh, Azure!"

_Aw crap._

"H-Hey Levi…" I said hesitantly, my eye involuntarily twitching with annoyance. I turned to see Levi walking towards me with a desperate smile on his face.

"Watcha doin', kid?"

I couldn't take it anymore. "No one likes you, Levi!" I yelled at him. I turned and ran away. God, he was just so annoying!

Levi just stood there with a surprised look on his face. "What'd I do?"

I walked past the computer room that was occupied by the prince. I didn't know quite what he was doing, but I could see a picture of a woman with very big boobies in a very small bikini on the screen.

I strolled on past it. But on my way, I decided to inquire on his little problem. "How's your penis, Bel-chan?" I asked casually.

Needless to say, he dead panned.

I gasped, my eyes going all bright and sparkly when I popped my head into Fran's room. "Hey Fran!" I said in a flirtatious manner.

He looked up from the magazine he was looking at. "Oh, hey Azure-chan. What's up?"

I skipped in and flopped down on my belly onto his bed in front of him. "Oh you know, same old, same old. Whatcha readin'?"

He looked down at the magazine again. "Daniel Radcliff was in a musical."

If I had a drink right then, I'd do a spit take in utter shock. "HARRY POTTER SINGS? I gotta see that."

Fran nodded in agreement. We sat in silence for a few seconds, but then I couldn't stand it. So I scooted closer, sat up, and stared at him. He slowly looked up at me, raising an eyebrow in the same slow motion. I get that same expression a lot these days. "What are you doing, Azure-chan?"

I leaned in more, putting my forehead on his. "Fraaaaan?" I dragged out.

He just stared back at me with emotionless eyes. "What?"

I took his froggy hat off. "Why don't you ever smile?"

He shrugged. "I've never really found a reason too."

I gasped mentally. "Aw, but Fran-chan, I try."

He knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "Try what?"

I squeezed my eyes shut in frustration. "To make you smile! Fran, I try to make you smile all the time, but it always fails, so I always just end up annoying everyone out of boredom and they all blame me. But it's not my fault! I can't help I get bored so easily! So then Xanxus yells at Luss-nee to punish me but then Luss-nee says 'I can't deal with this!', so then Bel says 'I'll do it. Ushishishi~' Then he ties me to a chair with my old jump rope and makes me look at pictures of Jack Nicholson. But, Fran, I don't even like moobs! So then I start crying, then Bel lets me go because he feels bad, then I laugh maniacally because he fell for it again, then I go outside and throw eggs at Levi's window and carve 'YOU DON'T BELONG HERE' on the side of his car. It makes him cry. It makes me smile." I said all that without even having to take a breath. I was getting better at that each time.

Fran blinked a couple of times before responding. "That was you? He's been upset about that for days."

I just shrugged. "He's a burden."

"Yep." Then he paused for a bit. "…So what's a moob?"

Everyone sat around the tellie in the tellie room watching something stupid. Until I came running in with a bright smile of determination on my face. "I KNOW HOW TO MAKE YOU SMILE!" I blurted out.

Fran, who sat on the floor crisscross-applesauce, looked at me with a blank expression. I could tell he doubted me. "What?"

I skidded to a stop and fell to my knees in front of him. "Like this!" I took his froggy hat off again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I sat back with a smug look on my face as his cheeks turned crimson and a tiny hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Aww, how cute!" Luss-nee cooed at us.

"Voi! Fran, tell your girlfriend to shut the hell up!" Squalo yelled, making Fran's cheeks flame even more.

"Shut up, stupid captain!" Fran shouted and ran out, clearly embarrassed.

I stood up and threw my arms up in victory. "I have succeeded!" Then Levi walked in…

"Hey guys!"

I lowered my arms and glared. "Shut up, Levi."

* * *

**A/N**

**I really don't like Levi...**

**He's a creeper! You can't deny it! :P**

**So yeah, uh...Review! :D I will give you a cupcake with Fran's face on it if you do ;D**


	3. Responsibility? HA!

**MY GOD IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I kinda forgot about this...BUT NOT ANYMORE! I shall update as much as I can :D**

**Because I love the Varia.**

**And the Varia loves me...**

**Squalo: NO WE DON'T! SHE'S LYING!**

**KC:-clamps hand over his big, fat mouth- Shhhh shhhh, hush little Squalo. Don't make author do something drastic...**

**Fran: Don't listen to her. She's fibbing.**

**KC: Just you wait...just you wait, little froggy... BWAHAHAHA!**

**Fran: -backs away slowly- Author-senpai, you've been hanging around Bel-senpai a lot, haven't you?**

* * *

Azure sat cross legged in the middle of her room on the floor. She stuck her tongue out in concentration as she moved her thumbs quickly on her Nintendo game. "Go, go, go, go, GO!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"AZURE!" Xanxus threw open the door, the crystal door knob hitting the wall and making a good sized hole (the spot having been weakened by all the other times he's burst into her room in the same manner).

Azure didn't look up, but she knew he was fuming. And she was right. His eyes glowed with intense furiosity. "Yeah?" Azure stated simply, still glued to her game.

"What did you do to the kitchen?!"

Azure still didn't look up. "Pffft, if you're referring to the after math of the concoction, which you said, and I quote, were the 'best god damn cupcakes in this pathetic world', then I have no comment, having probably just explained myself right now. So there." She furrowed her brows and bit her lip. "You may leave now, I'm quite busy. If you wish to speak to me further, please consult my secretary, Mrs. Bon Bon."

Xanxus looked over at the mint green stuffed rabbit sitting lonely at a small wooden table with a porcelain tea set scattered on top. There was a gold plated name plate with 'Mrs. Bon Bon' inscribed in it. A part of Xanxus wondered how she got the money for all of this stuff. He would have to question her knowledge of his bank account later.

"Look kid, just get in that damn kitchen and clean up the mess you made!" His scars were slowly starting to show.

"Can't," Azure plopped onto her belly, still fixated on her game. "I'm busy."

"Doing what?!" He raised his voice loud enough for the whole house to hear.

"Defeating the elite four. Those bastards are tricky, but I'm going to get 'em!"

"So do you just expect me to go clean YOUR mess that YOU made all by YOURSELF?!"

Azure was starting to get as peeved as Xanxus. "Yeah, go for it. I believe in , and while you're in there do you mind making me a sandwich? I'm kind of hungry, and those cupcakes won't cut it."

Xanxus picked up a porcelain table lamp from the white dresser next to him, having every intention to hit her over the head with it. Before he could do so, a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Xanxus looked back, fury in his eyes, to see Lussuria stepping in. "Let go, Lussuria, I'm going to kill her!"

Luss pried the lamp the lamp out of his grasp and set it back. "Xanxus, you can't kill her, she's just a kid. She doesn't know any better. She was too privileged before us, so she doesn't know how to deal with superiors. I'll clean up the mess and find a way to get the game away from her."

Xanxus grit his teeth "Fine." He growled and stalked off to find some form of liquor.

"AZURE!" Xanxus' voice boomed from upstairs.

Said cloud guardian was up in her room, as usual, combing Squalo's hair. "You're going to look even more pretty once I'm done with you. You'll be the prettiest in all the land, Squ-chan." She cooed in his ear. "Well, second to _moi_, of course."

Squalo grit his teeth as he tried to wriggle himself free from the binds Azure had set around him. He sat uncomfortably in a tiny wooden stool, ankles tied together, and hands tied behind his back. That's how he awoke. The last thing he remembered before that was falling asleep on the couch while watching Family Guy. And before that Azure had left him a cupcake sitting on the kitchen counter

She must've doped it up! She was good with whipping up concoctions like that. She was like an evil mastermind. A little twelve your old mastermind.

When Squalo started to squirm, Azure whacked the side of his head with her bedazzled hair brush.  
"DAMNIT, AZURE! UNTIE ME!"

She stuck out her tongue at him and continued to brush his hair. "Sit still, or I'll make you eat another cupcake."

Squalo ground his teeth together as Azure started adding bow clips in his hair.

And just as Azure tied a pigtail up in a ribbon, Xanxus' wail shook the place, even making a porcelain horse figurine fall to the cotton candy pink carpeted floor from the big white vanity. "Oh poo," Azure huffed. "I'll need to replace that now."

Xanxus threw open the door, the wall receiving yet another blow from the door knob. Xanxus opened his mouth to yell at Azure, but paused at the sight of the poor tied up shark with bows and ribbon in his hair. "…The hell?" was all he could utter.

Azure stood with her hip popped out to the side, her hands on her hips. "I don't believe you have an appointment, sir. If you want your hair done, you need to see my secretary, Mrs. Bon Bon, and she'll set you up."

The same mint bunny sat in her usual spot, her name plate gold and shiny still.

"No Azure, I don't want my hair done! Your piece of shit rat took a piss in my office and tore up my rug in there. Now you go clean it up, or I'll kill the little shit!"

Azure's face was emotionless. "Sorry, Xan, but I don't own a rat, so I don't know what you're referring to."

Suddenly a small dog with poofy, curly white fur came scuttling, rushing over to Azure. "Zeus! Come here, boy!" Azure picked up the toy poodle and held him like he was a baby.

Xanxus stuck out his finger in the direction of the dog. "That THING. So help me, Azure, if that mess doesn't get cleaned up, I'll have the little ass wipe stuffed and mounted on the wall."

Azure held Zeus protectively. "He didn't know any better, boss, he was just marking his territory. Plus, if you would learn to close your door, we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?" She set the dog on her bed and went back to working on Squalo's hair.

"VOI! FORGET ABOUT THE DAMN DOG AND GTE ME OUT OF HERE!" Squalo shouted in a desperate plea.

Xanxus chose to ignore him. "I shouldn't have to close my door, that rat needs to be outside!"

Azure gasped. "_Outside? _BLASPHEMY! Zeus is a prince and needs to be treated as such, You don't see Bel-chan living outside in the filth."

Xanxus was close to ripping his hair out. "It's a god damn DOG! It doesn't care if it lives in filth!"

Zeus growled Xanxus, pulling back his muzzle and barring his very white sharp teeth.

"Zeusy begs to differ. Look, if you feel so passionate about the whole pee problem, then I'll get someone to clean it up. You don't have to get your g-string in a twist." Azure help up a pair of shears in one hand and a handful of Squalo's hair in the other.

"VOI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, AZURE?!" Squalo asked in a panic stricken tone.

Xanxus ignored him. "No, you are going to clean it up. I'm serious, Azure."

"What difference does it make if I do it or if someone else does it? It gets cleaned up either way." Azure placed the hair between the shear's blades.

Squalo panicked inwardly. "A…AZURE!"

Because it will teach you responsibility. You always make messes, break stuff, or maim someone and it's never your fault. Take responsibility for your actions!"

Azure put her hands on her hips, making Squalo sigh in relief. "Responsibility? Why do I need that? I'm part of one of the world's largest mafia family, I can have people take responsibility for me if I want. And so what? All I'm here to do is help you kick ass. So you do your job, and I'll do mine whichever way pleases me."

Xanxus really wanted to smack this child. But he just sighed and walked away. Leaving Squalo to be tortured by the twelve year old menace.

Xanxus sat in his usual chair, feet kicked up on his deck, a glass of gin in his hand. He was actually starting to relax a bit. That is, until a certain pink twin-tailed cloud guardian came tip-toeing in. Of course, Xanxus didn't notice, his eyes closed in relaxation.

Azure crept up behind him, eyeing his face cautiously. Seeing that he was in a state of total zen, she plopped herself up onto the arm of the chair and peeked into the glass of gin. "Hmm…" She gently pried Xanxus' fingers away from the short glass and smirked when she was successful. She put the glass up to her nose and gently took a whiff of the substance. She grimaced, wrinkling her button-like nose in disgust. But then she figured, if Xanxus can drink this stuff and he's so badass, then if she drinks it then she'll become the same, right?

So, she pressed the glass to her lips and let the bitter, strong liquid flow into her mouth. She made the same face as before. She spewed the stuff from her lips, and straight into Xanxus' sleeping face.

His eyes snapped open and he jolted up, sitting up straight. He turned his head to see Azure gagging and spitting off to the side. "AZURE!" He clenched his fists, noticing that there was nothing in them. "Azure, where the hell did my drink go?"

Azure wiped her mouth and quickly hid the glass behind her back. "What glass, Xan?"

Xanxus wiped his face with his hand and tried not to boil over. "Azure, why did you do it?"

"I thought it would make me cool like you! Honestly!" Azure blurted out, her hand with the glass in it coming out from behind her back.

Xanxus raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "What?"

Azure nodded. "Yeah…you're the only one I actually look up to around here…" Azure looked down in embarrassment.

Xanxus sighed. Well, he couldn't blame her this time. "You're weird, you know that, kid?"

Azure perked up. "You're not yelling at me?!" She grinned and her eyes sparkled.

"Well, I've been yelling at you all day. I kind of need a break. I don't know how Squalo does it. But I can't blame you for wanting to be like me."

"So I can hang out with you for the rest of the day?!" Azure squealed with joy.

Xanxus knew he would regret this but… "Yes, Azure, you can…_hang_ out with me. Just for the rest of the day!"

Azure gasped and leaped into his lap, giving Xanxus a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, boss!"

"Get the hell off of me! What do I look like, your dad?!"

* * *

**Well there you have it! And with more to come! God, I'm going to have so much fun with Azure :D So much torture involved...**

**Fran: What are you thinking, KC-senpai...?**

**Azure & KC: Oh, you'll see...**


End file.
